


Hammer To Fall

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [6]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Distrust, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Loyalty, Reunion, Sadness, Trust, Unhappiness, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: So far everything for Robyn and Taron and their developing friendship has been full of laughter, cuddles and a huge amount of trust.But when an upsetting article accompanied with a photograph and hurtful comments is printed from a tabloid newspaper online, it is the first time they are tested in every way possible, both having to deal with emotions they have not experienced with each other yet as that loyal trust that was built between them is ruptured.This is the next part in the Robyn and Taron series and takes up from where Friends Will Be Friends left off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 24
Kudos: 6





	1. “So this was betrayal. It was like being left alone in the desert at dusk without water or warmth. It left your mouth dry and will break. It sapped your tears and made you hollow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next part in the Robyn and Taron series and I should say I am sorry, but truth is I am not. Found this one hard to get going at first but then it all just flowed very easily.  
> I will also be posting every second or third day :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Suze :) xx  
> *And the disclaimer, I do not know Taron and this is just a work of fiction.*

It was the first time Robyn had ever left her office and stood outside the creche to take a phone call as she had never felt the need to raise her voice with such anger before. Emma had to double take as she watched her supervisor stand up as quick as lightening and rush out the door without a word, her phone to her ear. As she glanced out the window, she could tell that Robyn was about ready to blow, as she paced up and down the car park, her right hand moving with over exaggerated hand signals as she spoke. At first a smile lit up her face as she answered her personal phone, but it quickly turned to a frown and then a full-face glower, her words in furious whispers before she bolted for the entrance for the building. Emma had a vague idea of what the conversation was about and who Robyn was talking to and continued to watch out the glass window, Robyn stopping suddenly in front of her car that was parked in front of the green.

“I am actually going to end this call very soon Taron if you keep that tone with me.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to be calling you if you had of kept to our compromise.”

“And as I have already told you, I didn’t do it.”

“Pull the other one Robyn. I know you are still reading all the comments. Have been since that other picture from Elton’s was posted of us.”

“Are you actually kidding me? You really think I would go back on our promise to each other?”

“Well yeah of course. I know you can’t keep your fucking nose from the social media Robyn and you have completely broken my trust with you after what we talked about on the beach. You promised me you wouldn’t go out of your way to read anything and once again as soon as something else is posted off you go and you had to comment on it. You actually commented on the webpage that posted the picture of us too!”

“Taron! Are you even listening to yourself?”

“Well I don’t see myself listening to you anymore.”

“Ok you know what Taron. I don’t have time for this right now.”

“Because I do? I stepped off set to try and sort this fucking mess out.”

“I am in the middle of trying to organise a play for the kids as well as a parent’s night and this is a conversation that cannot be had right now.”

“Do you have any idea what shit you are putting Lyndsey through right now?”

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now? I am going to end this phone call and seeing as how you are finding the time in your busy schedule to call me, you can figure it out again when it suits you because everything always comes down to you Taron and what you need and what works for you. What I feel or think never comes into play. It’s not like I went out of my fucking way to save your bloody life and open up my home to you. If you actually think I would do something like that Taron, you can forget about calling me until you get the sense in your head knocked back into place.”

Robyn ended the call and sat on the bonnet of her car, jumping a little as her phone rang nearly as quickly as she cut off the call with Taron. Looking to the screen, she glowered as his nickname appeared again.

“So, you are just going to hang up on me instead of talking?”

“Well when you talk such bullshit Taron and don’t listen to me, it’s one way to put an end to the conversation.”

“Why would I need to listen to you when I can see exactly what you have been up too online.”

“You actually think I would do that Taron?”

“Right now, Robyn I don’t know what you would do.”

“Well I know what I want to do is end this phone call once again. Like I said before, when you find time in your busy schedule to call me back and we can have a civil conversation, do it.” Robyn had her finger hovered over the end call button but she could hear Taron’s angry tones even as she held the phone away from her ear and frowning didn’t end the call.

“You have caused such a shit storm for me Robyn and my family. There are reporters outside my home in Aber waiting to pounce on them asking questions about me and you and the photo and you have made everything so much worse by saying something so fucking ridiculous as what you did.”

“Taron I didn’t write anything under the picture! I only saw the bloody article this morning and am just as surprised as you are over the whole thing.”

“Maybe you have finally got what you wanted from me Robyn. Maybe it was your fucking plan the whole time. Five minutes of fame while dragging me and my family into the shit as you roll away with your name in lights.”

Robyn had stood up and started to pace but stopped mid-step. “Really Taron? You are going to go that low with this? I’ve spent a whole weekend with your family getting to know them.”

“And it was your idea to go for a walk, get some air. Your fucking plan executed perfectly from beginning.”

“I had nothing to do with any of this Taron. Nothing at all and you ringing me with your accusations before talking to me is such a load of fucking bullcrap. I don’t know who that Robyn Quinn is but it is not me.”

“It’s you. You got what you wanted out of me. The name in the paper next to mine, the fancy dress for the party, a visit to my family and once you had enough of everything you just fucked me over. And the quote underneath just topped the bill too. ‘Nothing like a wet sexy rocketman to get a chick’s juices flowing.’ Classy Robyn.”

“Goodbye Taron.”

Robyn ended the call once more and turned her phone off, not wanting to even give Taron the chance to try and call her back again. She wanted to scream in complete and utter frustration. She never thought she would ever feel angry at Taron but she was so enraged with him. It had been a wonderful four weeks since she had left Aberystwyth and her relationship with Taron had just gone from strength to strength, finding herself taking a few late-night calls from him in New York from the set needing to rant or talk about how great his stunt had gone. Everything was so light and cheery and the distance between them was not as much of a burden as they thought it was going to be.

That was until a new picture had been printed of them while she was in Aberystwyth and it just happened to be of Taron carrying her into the ocean. It took four weeks before it circulated in through the media and whereas the photos from Elton’s party were treated mostly with respect the new one, which appeared in the papers that morning, created a storm and those trolls behind their keyboards went into full rumour mode and she could only imagine that it was the first time Lyndsey had to pull out every magical publicist trick she could to try and calm the frenzied media tempest down. Robyn had barely arrived in work when her phone rang with an extremely irritated Taron on the other end giving her shit over it all. She had actually arrived nearly an hour late because she was so caught up on social media, reading the tweets on her feed that mentioned Taron and her and Emma had called her to find out where she was. Fans were on speculation overload and everyone was convinced that Robyn had definitely known Taron beforehand and that they were on holiday in Florida and just happened to be caught out because of what happened, fans slating Taron for keeping their relationship a secret, other attacking Robyn for being with him.

As she scrolled through her Tumblr before work, she saw the link to the newspaper article that had printed the picture and story and it was the first time she had purposely looked at comments since she had left Taron’s home, keeping her promise to him completely about digging through the web for stories on them both. As she quickly browsed the horrible and disgusting words, there printed online for all to see was a comment that had been posted by a ‘Robyn Quinn’ and she had cringed at the revolting and sickening words that were under the name, her name. It was the first time she had ever seen another name like hers and it stung her to read the words that were associated with her name.

And then Taron’s call had just pushed her over an edge she was determined not to walk over and now she was beyond angry not just with the situation but with him as well. She knew the conversation they had on the beach in Aberystwyth about the media meant a lot to Taron and for them to come to a compromise was very important to him and Robyn had absolutely kept her promise to him and she had actually enjoyed how freeing it was not be so involved in social media and worrying about what everyone was saying about Taron or her. That was why she was so surprised by his initial reaction to the new photo but as his tone became more heated and his words more vicious and hurtful, she found herself almost at the boiling point with how mad she was with him. They had such an open communicative relationship, or so she thought and to hear him just run away with his words and not even wait to listen to an explanation and when she tried to talk to him he lost it with her, blaming her for the story and everything that came with it.

“Fucking arsehole.” Robyn muttered to herself and tried to compose herself and her mood by taking some deep breathes. Knowing her whole day was going to be completely distracted by Taron, she walked back towards the building and after entering the code into the keypad, into her office, slumping down into her chair, dropping her phone onto the desk.

“Do I even want to know?” Asked Emma as she took in Robyn’s face, a perfect mixture of angry frustration and sadness.

Robyn didn’t answer her but went back to her computer, typing up the programme of events for the parents Christmas night she was organising and although she was supposed to be concentrating the work piled up on her desk, her thoughts were constantly on Taron. So much so she had written his name six times in the programme. As the day wore on, the more infuriated she became with Taron, his phone call and his attitude. To have just rung her without letting her explain herself and to have the cheek and audacity to accuse her of writing something so disgusting about them. After everything they had been through together that he would even think she would disrespect him like that, or even herself like that.

When she arrived home that same Tuesday evening, her whole body and mind were filled with an unbelievable sense of betrayal. When she finally turned her phone back on, her voice mail was filled with distressing messages from parents, to accompany the phone calls and emails she had taken in her office constantly through the day. Along with the heated messages from parents, were narky voice mail rants from Taron, with each one his voice raising in angered tones, his words becoming more hurtful and unkind. It was the last voicemail that left tears in her eyes and a hole in her heart.

‘If you can’t be bothered to answer my calls then that speaks fucking volumes Robyn. You are a coward who can’t face the reality of the situation, one which you caused. Such childish behaviour, leaving me to deal with the consequences. I knew you never cared for or loved me. What an act. No wonder you got all of those roles. Batted your eyelashes and sang a song. Just stay the fuck away from me and my family. I trusted you Robyn, with my life and all I got was a fake fucking nobody who just wanted the attention. Maybe you should have just left me under that fucking shelf, bleeding. Probably would have been the best decision for everyone all round.’

It was his message that helped her make the quickest and probably most stupid decision she had ever made.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Matthew watched in the monitor as Taron messed up his lines for the eight time, calling cut looking to his assistant with a raised eyebrow. Taron was never one to be so unprepared or have an ability to fluff his lines and miss his mark so easily but so far since they started filming early that morning, Taron had very much been off his game.

“Taron do you need five?” He shouted over to him but his lead actor shook his head back in return. “Alright then. Let’s roll it again.” He waited for everyone to get into position and once he was satisfied, shouted action.

He held his breathe as Taron got to the line he had already made many mistakes with and sighed with relief as he finally said it smoothly and the scene could move on. Filming outside Bryant Park was chaotic and the weather although beautiful, the cold of a New York winter was really starting to creep in and he wanted to get the park scene filmed before the light became dark but it was becoming more difficult as Taron missed yet another line.

“Cut!” Yelled Matthew once again and he cringed when the curse Taron gave echoed to his ears. “Taron…” He could see the frustration in Taron’s eyes behind the Kingsman glasses as he jogged over. “Let’s just take some time out for a minute. Grab a coffee.”

“No Matthew. I can get it.”

“No offense Taron but you are not getting it. I am calling a fifteen-minute break.”

“Matthew…”

“I am speaking as your director now. Go and take a break and then come back to me with your head cleared and ready to get this scene done. There is only about three hours of light left.”

“No I can get it done. One more.” Insisted Taron.

“Taron…”

“One more.”

Matthew sighed. “One more but if you miss the mark then we are taking the break.”

With a nod, Taron ran back to his spot on the steps of Bryant Park and filled his lungs with the cold December air, trying to use the air to clear his head too. It had been a very long time since he had let his personal issues affect his work and his head at the moment was all kinds of messed up and endless thoughts of betrayal, confusion and irritation raced through his mind. Inside he could still feel the anger pulling at his skin, pinching him every so often to remind him of how the one person he thought he could rely on for anything had revealed her true colours in the most hurtful way. Through her perfect use of words. Robyn had always been so good with her words to manipulate everything to her way and he was so mad at himself for falling for her beautiful blue eyes and pretty face. Apart from his family, anyone he had ever let close to his heart had hurt him and Robyn had been no different but her broken loyalty was crushing him and each crush just squeezed his anger further to the surface.

“And action!”

Concentrating as hard as he could on being Eggsy, cool and composed Kingsman spy, Taron focused on the job at hand and not the fact that Robyn had not answered one of his voicemails, realising his nickname for her suddenly had a double meaning. She was a chicken, avoiding facing the truth, ignoring the mess she had made.

Matthew sighed with relief as Taron finally got the scene perfect and the take was able to continue as the characters spoke to each other at the bottom of the steps. He was relieved when the take was finally successful.

“And cut. Right lets just get set up so we can get them running up the steps and then we will move into the park.”

The camera was moved into position for the next scene and Matthew was checking his script notes when he heard a little commotion behind him.

“I am sorry but this is a closed set. You cannot be here.”

“Oh I was just looking for Taron.”

Matthew’s head turned when he heard a new accent around him. He was so used to hearing the twang of a New Yorkers, his ear easily picked up on the sweet tones of an Irish one. He noticed a woman standing beside their runner. Taron had told him that the woman who saved his life was Irish and blonde along with a many other things and he quickly put two and two together. This was Robyn.

“Joe it’s ok you can let her through.”

The runner stepped aside and the blonde walked his way. “Robyn?” He questioned.

“Yeah sorry for turning up like this. I was looking for Taron and knew he was filming at the park today. Thought it was the best place to find him. You are Matthew, right?”

“That is me.” Matthew held out his hand to shake hers. “It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Taron. I am pleased you were around in that 7/11 to help him.”

Robyn gave a little smile. “Shooting this movie in December in New York? I am sure you are delighted.”

Matthew laughed. “Well we have been blessed with the weather so far and maybe you might bring a little extra Irish luck with you. You seem to do that no matter where you go.”

“Well don’t blame me if it starts to rain then.”

They laughed a little. “Taron never mentioned you were coming to see him.”

“Ahh yes. It’s kind of a surprise. I didn’t want him to know. I am sorry for just turning up like this. I know his filming schedule so just took a chance. Thought it would be a nice surprise for him.”

“Well I am very glad to see you. He has been in rotten form all day so maybe a visit from you might help sort his shit out.”

“Sort his shirt out?”

“Missed a few lines and marks. It is not like him at all.”

“Oh I see.”

“Can you wait another few minutes before you see him? I am a little behind schedule and if I can get this next scene in one take, I will be very happy and can give everyone a lunch break.”

“Yep that’s fine. I will hide here until he is done.”

“Thank you.”

Robyn stepped back and allowed Matthew to take his place back at the camera, making sure she was hidden behind the camera men and other people working on set. She only had to mention her name at the barrier and her cheeky chance had paid off, the words ‘Taron’s Robyn’ being enough to get her through security and up to where the director was working. Matthew shouting action, had her looking towards the steps of the park where Taron, dressed in his full Kingsman suit and glasses and another actor were about to engage in what looked like hand to hand combat, the director completely engrossed in the action of the scene and concentrating on the actors, making sure they made their marks.

With everyone distracted by the filming, Robyn took her chance and side stepping around the filming equipment, walked right onto the stone footpath in front of the steps, in full view of the camera and started to walk up the steps.

“Wait wait! Stop! CUT!” Yelled Matthew. “What the…” He watched as the young woman he had just been speaking too got in the way of the action sequence and right into the middle of the scene he was trying to film and had been desperate to capture all day.

Once he heard the words cut, Taron turned to look down to the director. He was sure he had met every move and not messed up this time and he froze when he saw an all too familiar face walking up the steps towards him.

“Robyn?” His breathe hitched in his throat and his stomach dropped as she took the steps two at the time to get closer to him. Dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, her hair tied up in a very messy pony tail, she looked exhausted and furious. “Robyn…” He stopped talking when she stopped two steps away from him and taking her hands from the pockets of her jumper, threw them up the air and towards him. He lost his balance for a second when yellow post-its flew at him and fluttered down on top of him.

“Calling me a coward and then not returning my calls? Cutting them off every time? Who do you think you are calling me a child yet a child knows how to stop and listen? You have absolutely no right to talk to me like you have done. I have been nothing but a friend to you Taron. You ring me accusing me of doing something but don’t have the decency to let me defend myself. You immediately assume that I would do something as sickening as that, under a picture of us and tell me that all I wanted was my fifteen minutes of fame? How dare you treat me like shit when I have given my whole heart to everything I have ever done for you.” Robyn was over gesturing with her hands but standing in front of him, remembering what he had done, she couldn’t help the furious tone of her voice. “We sat on that beach and we made a compromise, one I have followed through to no end, even deleting my twitter account and creating a brand new one twice to keep our privacy. I sat with you in my house, in my arms comforting you when you started to have severe anxiety about the media finding out about what had happened to you. I answered every phone call you made to me once our story got out and I calmed your fears and worries every time things got a bit too much for you. I stepped into your world without question and never once told you how it honestly made me feel, and went out of my way to book a fucking new flight to get to you because you needed me there at Elton’s party. I visited your home and gave my all to your family, your beautiful family who took me in as their own.”

As Taron took a step backwards up a step, she followed him putting her own foot on the next step and moving forwards. “I have been nothing but honest, truthful and open with you since you sat on the floor in the 7/11 bleeding out and you put your hand on my shoulder and told me I shouldn’t hold my emotions and thoughts in but as fucking usual I open my heart and my life to someone, a man, and they stamp all over it. You ambushed me on the phone and never even gave me the chance to explain anything Taron. You immediately accuse me of writing that comment because it was under my name. Call me out on it all you want Taron but I have done nothing wrong here. Executed the perfect fucking plan so my name could be splashed all over the media? Having stupid teenage girls call me a slut and money grabbing whore because I did something that saved your life? How is that fucking fair on me? Like I said on the phone to you yesterday, it always comes down to Taron and how Taron feels and what Taron wants. My feelings and emotions never come into play because I am not in the public eye. I am just a lowkey old supervisor who means nothing when it comes down to all, right? Can’t have your reputation fucking ruined. You’re the bloody coward Taron. Can’t face the truth of the situation. That someone is prepared to stand up for themselves. I really thought you were different but you are so far up your own egotistical arse. I don’t exist. Such a fucking coward.” Robyn turned to walk away but quickly turned face him again. “Also, don’t you think something as serious as saying it would have been a lot better if I had of just left you bleeding under the shelf is best said in person rather than through a voice mail? It’s so nice to finally know the truth of what you actually think of me. Enjoy your life Taron. Afterall, you only have it because I gave it back to you when your heart stopped beating.”

As quickly as she ran up the steps to confront Taron, Robyn ran back down them, hot angry tears falling down her cheeks. Rushing past the men and woman who operated the cameras and the other staff and crew on the movie who stood on the set, she brushed past Matthew not even catching his eye, and back towards the barriers that kept the public from entering the set. Her heart was racing so fast, she felt like she was going to faint and her stomach twirled in painful knots, her whole body starting to shake with sobs that left her body as she ducked under the red barrier and back onto sixth avenue heading down towards Hearld Square and Macy’s. Her walk was brisk and she constantly bumped shoulders with excited tourists as they enjoyed the cheery atmosphere New York provided at Christmas. She angrily wiped tears from her face with her sleeves and shoved her hands under her arms, trying to keep them out of the crisp cold air.

As furious as she was, she was completely heartbroken but after hearing all the of the voice mails on her phone and when he wouldn’t return her calls when she tried to ring him, she just saw red and refused to have anyone accuse her without an explanation and as Taron was so sure in his conviction of her, she wasn’t going to let him bully her into accepting his reasoning, not even letting him get a word in to defend his ridiculous accusations. She had thought nothing about booking a flight to New York for early that morning, hopping on a plane in Dublin at eight, arriving in Manhattan just before two and riding a cab straight downtown to where Taron was filming. She had tried to call him back again that morning but his phone was turned off and she refused to leave a voice message just as he did, wanting to see in him the flesh to tell him how she felt.

Now that she had, she briskly walked back towards thirty-fourth street, ready to hail a cab back to JFK to wait for her flight home that evening. She had enough of the drama and was keen to go back home to the safety of her four walls where she could deal with her emotions in the way that had always worked for her and was ready to throw a certain blue dinosaur along with two pieces of clothing wrapped in two strings of photos straight into the bin.


	2. “Even the most patient people get tired of understanding when you push them to their limit. Even the most patient people get tired of listening when you push them to their limit. Even the most patient people, get tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I caved and am posting tonight instead of tomorrow. I have had such a reaction to the 'fighting' that I feel the need to add the next part!   
> Thank you so very much for all the reads, comments and kudos! It's amazing and makes me float around a fluffy cloud!  
> xx :) xx

Taron pulled a post-it that got stuck in the glasses on his face and read it. _‘Don’t forget who gives better squishy hugs but cwtch is a good replacement for me’._ He bent down and picked another one up. _‘Thanks for letting me play whatever I wanted when I wanted and for helping me to sing again’._ In his hands he held the post-it notes he had written for Robyn when he left her house. He stood on the top step, blinking as he tried to gather his thoughts. He was dumbfounded and completely taken aback that Robyn had appeared in front of him on the steps of Bryant Park in New York where he was filming and even more so with the anger and livid tone of her voice as she spoke to him. He had never seen her look so annoyed before, every feature on her face filled with a rage and he could almost see her whole body shaking as she confronted him. He played back what she had said to him, and found his own temper starting to rise, annoyed that she had turned up on set to accuse him of not taking her opinion into consideration. He looked up as he saw Matthew walking up the steps to him.

“So that is Robyn. Fiery little thing.” He said. “What on earth did you fucking do to her?”

“I did nothing to her.”

“You honestly think I believe that Taron? She just called you out. What did you do?”

“It’s stuff to do with the media and shit she had written about me.”

Matthew pulled one of the post-its from the suit Taron was wearing. “‘Nothing more powerful than a woman in a pants suit’” He read from it. “You sure it was her?” He asked.

“Her fucking name was under it.”

“Taron, that woman has just given you a proper bollocking in front of the whole of Bryant Park and the film crew, after flying here from Ireland to do so and just wore her heart so obviously on her sleeve, while defending her own honour and name. Do you honestly think someone who was out to slate you would do something like that? Travel all the way here and then walk onto a live film set to do so?” Taron had no answer for his director. “And did you really tell her maybe it would have been better if she hadn’t of saved your life? In a voice mail?”

“I thought you read what she wrote.” Taron quickly changed the subject of the conversation, not wanting to answer Matthew’s question.

“How the fuck do you know it was her who wrote it?”

“Her name was under it.” Taron spat back.

“Are you that naïve Taron? After everything you as an actor has been through? To believe right out what the media and internet says?”

“It wasn’t just the name Matthew. It was the words in the sentence too. Private words and nicknames that only Robyn and I have for each other.”

“And it sounds like you didn’t even give her a chance to explain herself and don’t huff and puff at me like that. You cannot take the high ground here Taron without letting her explain anything. You going to let that beautiful woman walk right out of your life, a life you have because of her, over a misunderstanding and lack of communication on your part. Be a fucking man Taron and go after her and talk to her properly. Let her talk without judging so quickly and you had better go now because I tell you something, you let that woman walk further than four blocks, she is gone forever and from what you have told me about her, she seems like a woman you do not want to have walk away from you forever.”

“Did you even read the article?” Asked Taron now frustrated with his director for taking Robyn’s side.

“Yeah Taron I did because you practically threw it at my face yesterday and made me read it but it was the picture I preferred to look at. You both looked so relaxed with each other.”

“All a fucking act Matthew.” Growled Taron. “She doesn’t give a shit about me.”

“So, a woman you think who doesn’t give two shits about you, flew all the way to New York to come and see you and to clearly try and talk to you.”

“You call that talking? She stood there and yelled at me.”

“Because you are being an arsehole Taron! Have you even given her a chance to talk to you about the article and picture?”

“Don’t see the point.”

“Don’t see the point? Jesus Christ Taron. That woman saved your life in Florida and as far as I can see has been nothing but a wonderful friend to you since then and has been a strong emotional rock for you.”

“She broke a promise to me Matthew and did something that has caused such hurt for my family.”

“And you have the proof Taron, apart from a name on the internet? Get your fucking head of out your arse Taron and go after her and talk to her.” Matthew walked up the steps to stand behind Taron. “Do you want me to call you mother and tell her what you have done?” Matthew gave Taron a push on his back. “I have called lunch. Go and find her now.”

With a frustrated sigh, Taron took the steps three at time and quickly made his way through all the set gear and toward the barriers and jumped them easily, walking onto sixth avenue. He was completely wound up from head to toe and had absolutely no idea why he was even bothering to walk down the blocks away from the set to try and find Robyn in the crowds. He was fuming with his director and felt so stupid as he tried to find the back of her head among the people strolling along the footpath. It was such a waste of a walk and he picked up the pace a little bit with long strides, his hands in fists at his sides. It was another conversation he had no interest in having and it was only because Matthew threatened to call his mam that he was now taking to a light jog as he crossed the road at thirty-sixth street. He looked through the happy shoppers and caught a glimpse of her, her arm in the air hailing a yellow cab. Groaning he took to a light run heading her way.

“Robyn! Robyn!” He shouted. “Hey Robyn!”

She had her hand on the silver handle of the car when she heard his voice calling her name through the crowds and turned her head to see him running her way, dressed in a wonderfully fitted black pinstripe suit, wearing the glasses for the part of Eggsy and it made her heart jump. She was so busy delivering her perfectly practised speech that she had rehearsed over and over on the plane, that she never even took in how he looked and he looked beautiful dressed as Eggsy and she hated herself for thinking so when she was so angry with him.

“Robyn, wait.”

She opened the door of the cab and kept her hand on the top of the door as Taron ran up to her.

“What?” She asked with an obvious hint of irritation in her voice. “You suddenly have the time to talk to me now? You are not needed on your extremely important movie set?”

“Robyn, look…”

“Don’t even start with me Taron. I am so fucking mad at your that I can’t even look at you right now and if you even start with any of that shit again, I swear to God, the back of my head will be the very last thing you ever see of me.”

“You are the one who flew all the way to come and see me Robyn.” Answered Taron defensively.

“Yeah to try and sort this fucking shit out Taron. You leave me all the voice mails but don’t give me a chance to even try to defend myself. You just stand there and judge without even listening to me and then you bring my whole character down with a few words.”

“Well if the shoe fits.”

“Goodbye Taron.” Robyn stepped into the cab with one leg but Taron grabbed the door of the cab to stop her from pulling it closed. “You really need to step back Taron. I am leaving.”

As Robyn went to pull the door again, he held firm. “Just stop for a second.”

“Yeah because I am going to listen to you? You won’t listen to me, I am not giving you the same curtesy Taron. You want to be an absolute shithead, by all means go ahead.”

“Robyn stop!” Taron stepped around the door of the cab and stood with his hand still on the door in front of her, standing on the step, giving him an even better height advantage between them and he could properly look down at her. Even though he knew she was angry, he had never seen such sadness and hurt in her eyes before and tears were waiting ready to fall from her lashes. Her whole body language just screamed that she had given up on him and it scared him a little at how quickly and easily that had happened and it actually made him begin to worry that she really was ready to walk away from him just as quick as that and was very serious about doing so. “Just… Stop.”

Robyn had one foot in the cab and one on the road and Taron was now standing right in front of her with his hand still on the door of the cab keeping it open. The winter sunshine that was low in the sky but not yet set behind the high rise buildings, reflected in his eyes through the glasses he wore, the brown that only appeared in his iris’s when he was emotional charged, so soft and striking, that Robyn found it hard to keep her eyes on his. “I don’t know what you want from me Taron. According to you, I have gotten everything I need from you.”

“Robyn…” He tried to keep the frustration he felt from his voice. “Will you just come back to set with me.”

“And do what? Have another one-sided argument? I am not wasting energy I do not have on more useless meaningless words Taron. I am not going to listen to you slate me for being myself or for accusing me of doing something I haven’t done. Especially when you won’t let me get a word in edgeways and defend myself.”

Taron went to take her hand but Robyn pulled back from him as if he had given her an electric shock and it stung him hard when she reacted to him like that. He had always found comfort in holding her hand and she had rejected him without a second thought.

“Will you come back to set with me and we can talk.”

“We can talk, or you can talk?” She questioned still clearly angry with him. “Do you even know how to have a conversation? It works two ways.”

“We can talk. The two of us.”

“Before I let this car go, you need to assure me that if I go with you, it will be a proper civil conversation Taron. I will not be subjected to any of the shit you have already put me through and if you even try anything, or say something so hurtful like you already have, I will walk and I will not look back.”

Taron looked to the woman who are staring at him, once again her eyes piercing through his soul and he felt his heart drop with a little guilt as he saw alongside the sadness in her eyes, the pain he had caused her. “Let’s go and talk.”

“Please goes a long way.” She replied to him.

Feeling a wetness form in the corner of his eyes, he closed them and took a breath before taking one more look to Robyn. “Please.”

Taron took a step back on the footpath and watched as Robyn pulled some dollars from the pocket of her jeans and leaning into the cab, gave them to the driver, apologising for wasting his time. She then stepped out of the car and closed the door.

“Well, you want to talk, let’s talk.”

Robyn held her hand out, indicating to Taron that he had to lead the way and he started to walk, Robyn following him, just a foot step behind. Normally when they walked together the space between them was much smaller but now another person could have fit in the gap they made. It was a horribly uncomfortable silence between them that seemed wrong as the atmosphere outside of their tense circle was so jovial and optimistic but it remained that way as they walked back towards the park. Taron had planned on moving the barrier once he jumper over it but found that Robyn had made her own way through, not needing any of his help and he was trying to keep his composure which was quickly crumbling as his anger subsided. He knew immediately that the Robyn he knew and loved has been replaced by the hard-skinned Robyn he had heard about but never met, whose barriers had built back up so quickly and her whole stance as she walked just showed how offended she was and how much he had hurt her.

They walked past Matthew who stood beside the monitor, a script in his hands. “Make up is free Taron, if you want to use it.”

Taron didn’t answer but accepted the available space Matthew had made for him with a nod and made his way towards the small trailer that was being used for make-up. It was the only trailer on the set, tents being used for everything else and Taron opened the door of the trailer, stepping back to let Robyn in first. Once she had made her way up the three steps and inside, he followed her and closed the door behind him. He took the glasses from his face and left them on the counter to his left once inside and pulled the tie from his shirt, opening two buttons, suddenly feeling constricted in his tight fitted suit.

“So, let’s get one thing straight before we get into this Taron.” Robyn stood with her arms folded over her chest. “I have never once disrespected you or your family in any shape or form in person, behind your back or online. I have been nothing but a constant form of support for you and I have given everything and more than I have ever given to a man before and opened up in ways I have never done before for you, taken risks for you and put myself out for the world to see just for you. I have never once lied to you or taken advantage of anything you could give me. I have never asked for anything from you and bent over backwards to keep you safe in more ways than one. So when you come for me over the phone accusing me of doing something so horrible without giving me the chance to defend myself, understand that from now on, I am here for me and not for you and I will say what I need to say whether you like it or not Taron.”

“Tell me you didn’t do it.” Taron quickly felt his emotional anger rise once again as Robyn spoke, feeling completely aggravated by her words.

“I have already told you this Taron. A million fucking times!”

“Then why is your name there? Why are there words that only you and I use for each other, private words that only you and me use.” He questioned, feeling completely cheated that their nicknames for each other had been printed for the world to see, names only they knew about.

“I don’t fucking know Taron. Seems pretty obvious to me.”

“Oh really? Explain it to me then.”

“Well you were in a movie depicting Elton John called Rocketman. Does that need another explanation?”

“But the chick thing?”

“The chick thing?”

“I call you chicken.”

Robyn took a step closer to him. “Yeah you have and a coward who won’t step up and take the blame, confess to something I have done. A keyboard warrior, writing shit behind a computer.”

“Well you like to read the comments Robyn. Always have.” Taron was livid with her, infuriated that she couldn’t own up to the fact that she had been telling him lies the whole time.

“I never said I didn’t Taron but since the beach and our promise to each other, I have read nothing. Fucks sake Taron, I even deleted my Twitter account.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t know how to use google.”

“You want my fucking laptop so you can check my history Taron?”

“You have never had to worry about the media they way I do.”

“Don’t give me that shit Taron. You were the one calling me three months ago apologising for comments your fans made about me.” Robyn took a step closer to him, pointing a finger his way.

“Yeah exactly.”

“Exactly what?” She threw back at him.

“I was the one calling you.”

“I never asked you too and I told you so many fucking times, it doesn’t bother me.”

“And now I realise why. It probably because you are the one writing it all.”

His accusations stung her in the worse way. “Jesus Christ Taron. I am about his close to walking out that door on you. It’s not all about you, you know.”

“No, it’s about my family who are being harassed outside their home because of this fucking picture. My sisters Robyn. My little sisters.” Taron tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke about the most important people in his life.

“Like I said, all about you.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.”

“Just because you are in the public eye, you think everything affects you more.”

“Well it fucking does Robyn.” Taron took another two steps closer to her. “I am the one who has to go to the events and interviews and be baited by press into answering all the questions. I don’t need you causing such shit for me.”

“You are so selfish Taron.”

“Really Robyn?”

“Yeah really Taron. You take and take but are not willing to give and listen.”

“Give? I gave you your invite to Elton’s. I gave you that dress and ear ring.”

“All fucking materialistic things Taron. You know I don’t give a shit about any of that.”

“Doesn’t mean you haven’t taken advantage of it.”

“Taken advantage of it?” Robyn fumed, inching closer to him. “Tell me what I have taken advantage of and then tell me what I have given you Taron? I gave you your life. I gave you my home and bed for two weeks. I spent sleepless nights watching over you to make sure you were breathing while you slept. I offered my open arms to you when you needed support and comfort. I offered every emotional part of my heart to you without question and as much love for your family as I have for you. I stood by your side at Elton’s and did everything I could to get to you to be there for you because you needed me. You almost begged me to be there for you to help you. I may not have money Taron but I have given you so much more than money ever could.”

“Ugh it’s such a load of fucking bollocks Robyn. You never cared about me.” Taron threw his arms up in the air and turned to open the door of the trailer. “Fifteen fucking minutes. All you ever wanted.”

Taron turned on her and walked down the steps of the trailer, running his hands through his neatly styled Eggsy hair, messing it up but he heard footsteps coming after him.

“That’s right Taron. Walk away from me. The same thing that every other man that has ever been in my life has done to me. Walked away when things get tough. Just because there is a strong woman standing up and defending herself, the man walks away. Can’t deal with the fact that a woman has more balls than he does. You just can’t face that fact that you were wrong. You can’t accept the fact that I am so much more than you when it comes down to it all.”

Taron stopped and turned around to see Robyn behind him, her hands on her hips. “You think you know it all. You have only had a slice of what the media can do Robyn, how it effects every part of my life.”

“You think so.”

“I fucking know so.”

She took four long strides over to him, ignoring the small crowd that had gathered around them and stood right in front of him. “It affects me too Taron. I have my own fall out from all the media too. Parents asking me about my time at Elton’s and how I managed to get a ticket to such a party. Who was the man I was standing next too? Did I really save your life? Are the rumours about my love life with you true? The words under that picture don’t just hurt your job but mine too. Not that you believe me, but someone has taken my name and wrote such disgusting words with such hate and that news filtered back to my home town quicker than the articles about what happened in the 7/11 and now my job is almost at risk and my work relationship with my colleagues who look at me differently because of the language I supposedly used. I work with children and now I am seen to have used vulgar words and it makes me look fucking bad and I have to look parents in the eye. I have taken so many phone calls from angry parents who want to know why I am writing such disgusting things online, sexual things online, asking me if and do I realise I work with their children. My phone isn’t turned off at the moment because I don’t want to take your calls but because I cannot mentally listen to another human being accuse me of being rude and disgracing the name of the creche.”

Taron’s face changed as he listened to Robyn speaking, watching as she took some steps closer to him, her cheeks bright red with her rising temper and rage.

“My job is literally on the line and I lied to Emma this morning, telling her I was too sick to come into work and chose instead to fly to New York to see you. To see you Taron and then there is you. You were supposed to be my best friend. The one person I could count on to have my back through all of this and you treat me with just as much disrespect and fucking judgement as the parents. You call me up and accuse me right out without listening to me Taron. You were so quick to cut all ties with me. So quick to really believe that I would do something as low as write those words. You spent a whole two weeks with me Taron, right under my feet and how many times did you actually see me post anything on my social media. How many times did I actually post a picture, or write a comment? Over the last five months how many comments have I posted on your Instagram. Maybe two? Three? How many pictures have I added to my own Instagram? How many twitter posts have you seen me make? None except to promote a video the gospel choir made. I was always happy to help you with the fallout from the media Taron, always there for you. It is not my fault if a sneaky photographer takes a picture of us together on the beach. That weekend with you and your family in Aber meant so much to me and I had such a wonderful time and you know that.”

Robyn turned away from him to catch her breathe for a quick second, before looking back his way, ignoring the tragically sad look on his face and how his forehead creased with an uncomfortable frown. “If you honestly believe in your heart, one that is beating because of me, that I would do something so crude and offensive as to write those words under a picture of us then you are not the person I thought you were. Just a little boy, who is afraid to face the truth of the situation and instead of talking it out like a man, he accuses someone else for his own insecurities and issues.” Robyn took another step closer to him so her chest was pushed up against his. “Do you remember in the lift in the hotel in Holborn how you asked me if I trusted you and you kissed me but once the lift doors closed you stood back to make sure you hadn’t overstepped your boundaries? It was something I never spoke to you about but as soon as you stepped back, I knew there and then, that you were someone I would always trust with my life, with everything because you had shown me such respect. That’s respect is gone Taron. I figured there would always be people in my life who you let me down but I never, never thought it would be you.”

Without another word, Robyn stepped around Taron, walking through the crowd that separated to let her pass, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she just about held herself together. When Taron came after her and found her at the taxi, she decided she would give him his chance to talk but his version of talking was once again him being so insistent on placing blame her way and not actually asking her what happened or even trying to listen to her and she had found her moment to have her say, her honest say about everything that was going on in her life. It had been a twenty-four hours from hell. Worse than when she was trying to keep Taron alive in Florida and she had answered so many calls from rattled parents who were extremely upset with her over the article on the internet and she had spent nearly five hours after listening to all of Taron’s voice mails, taking calls from concerned parents over her attitude and behaviour, feeling that she had no right to be in such a position in a childcare setting when she spoke with such obscene and offensive language. When Taron had walked away from her, she had had enough of him and had just seen blood red and let him have one pent up emotional rant. She was more than ready to hail that cab now and try and get home to sort the whole mess out herself.

Taron was completely taken aback by Robyn’s words and as a lone tear ran down his left cheek, he turned his head to see her walking away from him again. It was as if he had been hit by a powerful wave of reality and his heart ached and his head hurt, his whole body shaking as his anger and resentment was quickly replaced by guilt and shame. He looked down to his shaking hands and ran them down his face, smearing his tears over his cheeks. He physically felt sick and realised his feet were moving before the rest of his body caught up with them.

“Robyn!” He took to a run, trying to catch up with her before she escaped past the barrier because he knew if she got out onto the street, she would easily take so many turns through the busy paths of New York and he would never find her. “Robyn!” He reached her just as she made to duck under the barrier and his hand caught hers, completely feeling rejected as she pulled his fingers from her. “Robyn, wait…”

“No Taron! I am not doing this again. I know exactly how you feel. You have already told me enough times. Enjoy your life Taron.”

“Please Robyn! Please.” Taron ran past her and jumped the barrier again so he stood in her way, the red plastic between the two. “Please.” He asked holding his hands up. “I know I don’t deserve it. I know Robyn but please, please don’t leave like this.” Tears easily fell from his eyes now, two slowly trailing down each cheek. “If you want to still go, I will not stop you. I would never stop you but if there is any part of you that still believes I am not a fucking arsehole and would be willing to talk again, please don’t go.”

Robyn was so emotional numb that the obvious tears on his cheeks had no effect on her. Whereas before, she would quickly take him into her arms and hug him tight, now she actually felt like punching him in his perfect face. Maddening rage simmered under her skin and she could hear how loud her heaving breathes were as she stood facing him, listening as he had the cheek to beg her to talk to him. “You had your chance to talk to me Taron and you have made your feelings so very clear on every matter.”

“Give me fifteen minutes.”

“You don’t fucking deserve five Taron.”

“Then give me four.” In other circumstances, his comment would have made her laugh but if anything, his words exasperated her, and she made her feelings known by crossing her arms over her chest. “Please Robyn.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

“Not here.” He watched as her face scowled even more. “Let’s go back to the trailer.”

“Scared to air your dirty laundry in public Taron?” She asked.

Her words crippled him and his head dropped to his chest. “Please.” He whispered to her.

“You have three and a half minutes.” She answered him, uncrossing her arms and taking a step back from the barrier, giving him the space he needed to jump back over.


	3. “A meaningful apology is one that communicates three R's: regret, responsibility, and remedy.”

Taron quickly jumped over the barrier again and started to walk back towards the make-up trailer, not looking to the crew who stared him down as he moved past down, or even behind to see if Robyn was following him. He felt suddenly felt so ashamed of his behaviour and was disgusted at how he had spoken to Robyn and was mortified and embarrassed at his conduct, taking all of his frustrations with regards to the media out on Robyn, rather than being tactful with his rage and emotions. Reaching the trailer, the door still open, he walked up the steps and inside, hearing Robyn following him and the door closing. Turning around to look at her, hating how his heart thought she looked so beautiful when she was so angry with him, he was even more repulsed with his actions and knew a simple sorry was never going to fix the mess he had made.

“Well?” She asked as she stood with her hands crossed over her chest, her whole stance in defensive mode.

“Have you really been getting calls from parents?” He asked her, afraid of what her answer was going to be. He had no idea the words from the story printed online could have had such an effect on her work and job.

“Yes. It has not been very nice trying to clean up the chaos that the article and comments has left for me.”

“Does Emma know you are here?”

“She thinks I am at home sick in bed.”

“You really flew here to New York.”

“I needed to have my say.”

“Are you going to lose your job?”

“Not if I can help it. Still have a bit of a fucking disaster to fix. Thought maybe after our talk, it might have been easier, but I guess I will be back to fixing my problems by myself.”

Taron pulled the make-up chair out and turned it around so he could sit on it, facing Robyn who still stood with her hands crossed over her chest. He needed to sit down, his legs were shaking so much.

“You had so much to say yesterday, lost for words now huh?”

“Jesus Robyn.” Taron looked up to her and her features were still stuck in a wonderful beautiful outraged look, her blue eyes so dark in colour.

“You also only have about a minute left.”

“Robyn…”

“You expect me to go easy on you Taron? You want it to be nice and fluffy? For this conversation to go something like ‘Oh Robyn I am so sorry that I jumped to conclusions and made you fly all the way to America to fix my problem for me’ and I will reply ‘Oh Taron, that is ok. Let’s go back to the way things were’. I don’t fucking think so. You have hurt me Taron. Literally stabbed me in the heart with your fucking shit attitude.”

“Robyn…” Taron went to stand up but sat straight back down when she started to speak again.

“You immediately came to the conclusion that because my name was there in black and white, that I had to of been the one who wrote that comment. Let me just say, sure it looked very suspicious and maybe before all of this shit I could have understood why you would have thought it was me but if you had of just called me and spoken to me in a proper tone instead of coming at me with your arrogance. You never even gave me the chance to talk to you properly in a civil manner.”

“I know I should have handled it different Robyn but I was just so angry and to read those words and have the reporters at my home.”

“And you think it was easy for me to see my name associated with those same words Taron? And then to have my best friend turn around and blame me for writing them? In the time you have known me Taron have you ever heard me use such crude and smutty words? Jesus Taron, I know you and I have crossed boundaries and but I have never spoken with such offensive language.” She watched as Taron couldn’t even look her in the eye, his focused on playing with his hands. “And that was just the start of it Taron. You said such horrible hurtful things to me. I was only out to get my name lights and I wanted my fifteen minutes of fame. That I fucked you over, causing so much shit for your family and Lyndsey? That I never cared for you?” Taron’s head fell into his hands as he heard Robyn repeat back what he had said to her and he was so humiliated. “All it would have taken Taron, was for you to call me yesterday and explain to me what was going on and ask me rather than shouting at me, accusing me, finding out if I was ok after what was being written online.”

“I am sorry Robyn.” He said, raking his hands through his hair.

“It’s not enough Taron and I don’t think it will ever be enough.”

Taron looked up to her. “Please don’t say that.”

“Can’t you see how one sided this relationship has become Taron? How you need me so much more than I need you.”

“Robyn please, that is not true.”

“In the beginning maybe but now? I don’t know Taron. I just… You are not the same person to me anymore and after all of this shit? I really don’t know where I stand with you. I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Taron was on his feet in seconds and standing beside her. “Robyn, it was a terrible mistake. A stupid fucking mistake where I let my head get too deep into the situation and my emotions run wild, without thinking logically and I know I have fucked up. I know this is my fault, this whole mess and I should have handled it so much better, talking to you properly and waiting for Lyndsey before I started all of this shit and I understand that I have really really hurt you so much but please don’t say you can’t trust me again.”

“I have been here before Taron and I have given someone a second chance and I learnt my lesson then. I don’t want to do it again.”

“Robyn…” Taron went to take her hands, but she avoided his and walked around him and down the trailer a bit so there was another gap between them. “The media just fucks with my mind Robyn and I let my own insecurities get to me and when they come for my family, I just don’t handle it well.”

“No shit sherlock but to believe, to truly believe that I would write something like after our conversation Taron. I know how much the media fucks with your head but Taron, I was the one who held you tight against me when you had a near anxiety attack in my home. Surely that was enough evidence for you to believe I wouldn’t do something like this, especially when I saw how upset it makes you. Then after our conversation on the beach and the promise we made to each other. You think I was the one who broke it, but it was actually you Taron. You were the one accusing me of not only reading the comments but posting one too. I can support your anxiety Taron and I would always have been there for you with that, but when you attack me with no room for me to protect myself, well that is a different story altogether.” Robyn felt the tears start to drip down her cheeks, exhaustion from lack of sleep and fighting her case finally settling in. “It would have been so easy to avoid all of this. A simple two-way conversation.”

Taron moved closer to her when he saw she was now really upset, his natural instincts to comfort her, but once again she stepped away from him.

“I can’t Taron.”

“Robyn, please.” Taron stepped to her again but she took another step back.

“I can’t.”

They stood at opposite ends of the trailer, Robyn silently crying, Taron’s whole body slumped with defeat.

“I am sorry Robyn.”

“I know but sometimes it’s just not enough.” Robyn sat in the chair that Taron had vacated not moments before, while he took the one that was closest to him and sat on it, his elbows on the counter, his head buried in his hands. His whole body started to shake with soundless sobs and he let his arms cross on the table, his head laying on his arms, ignoring how the position hurt his lower back.

A knock on the door, didn’t even make him lift his head and Matthew opened it and walked up the steps of the trailer, his head poking in the door. “Sorry to interrupt Taron but your phone has been ringing non-stop. It’s Lyndsey. Thought you might like to talk to her.” Matthew hadn’t actually looked into the trailer until he had finished speaking and nearly slipped off the steps and fell backwards when he took in the scene in front of him. The space between the two inside was enough evidence for him to know how bad their chat was going and he placed the phone on the counter and slid it down beside Taron. “I will leave it there for you.” Matthew left the trailer quickly and closed the door, glad to have left the unbelievably tense atmosphere behind.

The vibrations made Taron’s phone make a loud humming noise against the counter and it travelled a little way before he decided to pick it up an answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Taron.”

“Lyndsey.”

“Would you like some good news?” Taron grunted his reply to her. “Hey what’s with your best impression of a grouch?” She frowned when he didn’t answer her. “Taron?”

“Robyn is here.”

“Robyn is here? What do you mean Robyn is here?”

“In New York.”

“Wait what? Robyn is in New York with you.”

“Yep.”

“Taron what have you done?” She asked him.

“Oh, you really don’t want to know but probably fucked up the best thing I have ever had going for me.” Taron wasn’t bothered by the fact that Robyn could hear his conversation. As far as he was concerned, he couldn’t do anything else worse than he already had. “So, you said you had some good news for me?”

“We found the IP address of the comment and know who posted it. It was from someone in America and I have your legal team already working on it. We will have retraction of the comment within twenty-four hours.” Taron let his head bang hard off the counter, his entire body giving into defeat. “Hey Taron, this is good news. Maybe a little gratitude?”

He couldn’t find his voice. He couldn’t even thank his publicist for sorting the whole mess out. All he could think of was that if he had of waited another day, one more day before he blew his cool, he wouldn’t be feeling so shit about everything right now. If he had of just kept his bloody temper, he would not only have his worries about the comment solved but still the love and trust from his best friend. He didn’t even notice that his phone had been pulled from his hand until he heard Robyn talking to Lyndsey but he was so caught up in his own self-interest and worries, that he wasn’t even listening to the conversation.

Robyn had seen Taron at his worst, when he was physically hurt and bleeding and she was still furious with him but watching his whole-body crumble against the table, her heart broke for him. She got to her feet and took his phone from his hand, answering Lyndsey’s calls of his name.

“Hey Lyndsey, it’s Robyn.”

“Robyn what on earth is going on there? Is Taron ok? Are you ok? Why are you in New York?”

“We are both ok.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Robyn sighed. “Just some shit we have to work through Lyndsey.”

“Robyn…”

“So, you found the person who wrote the comment?” She asked, ignoring Lyndsey’s warning tone. “You can get it taken down?”

“And the picture too.”

“The picture doesn’t bother me but the comment is unfortunate. Lyndsey anyway we can stop others from using my name like that? It has caused me nothing but grief.”

“I am working on it Robyn but I can’t promise anything at all.”

“If you could Lyndsey, I know I would very much appreciate it.”

“Has it caused you a lot of problems?”

“Quite a few. Especially with regards to my work.”

“Taron’s involved in that too I am sure.”

“Plays a part in it.”

“He sometimes gets a little crazy and I am not trying to defend him Robyn. I just know how his brain works and sometimes he does stupid things without thinking.”

“Well when you hear what he has done, you won’t be too pleased with him.” Robyn heard Taron groan miserably from the table. “Lyndsey, I am going to go. You can call Taron later to explain all of this to him in more detail. Thank you so much for doing what you have done so far for me. I very much appreciate how you are trying to take my name out of it.”

“I will always do my best by you Robyn. I wouldn’t have Taron if it wasn’t for you.”

Robyn ended the call and left the phone beside Taron on the counter. As he rested his head on the table, all she wanted to do was put both her hands in his hair and scratch his head to help take his pain and ache away but she was still mad with him so instead she went back to the chair she had been sitting on.

They were used to sitting in silence with each other, enjoying each other’s company but now the silence was filled with so much hurt from both of them, it was unbearable for Robyn. Taron still had his head on the counter, his hands hung loose by his sides as he sat, and she watched as his back rose and fell with each staggered breath he took, his whole body convulsing every now and again with a long broken silent cry he tried to keep in. He lifted his whole body from the table and raked his hands through his hair, his hands covering his ears, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to catch his breath as some wrenching sobs filled his whole body from head to foot. He made himself take some deep breathes and lay his head back on the table, feeling completely at a loss because the last time he found himself in such a state of panic, Robyn helped him. Now she sat at opposite side of the trailer and she wasn’t even looking at him.

As she sat, she could feel her rage cooling down and all the resentment and flurry of furious emotions start to leave her. She was still unbelievably upset with him and his actions and wished he had of just spoken to her yesterday about everything instead of what he actually did. She stared at his perfect side profile as his forehead rested on the table and hated her heart for reacting with a jump. Everything was so complicated and Taron had made it so much worse but as Robyn’s temper quickly returned to the little dark hole it lived in, she started to try and think like Taron a little and try to understand why he reacted the way he did. She had never had to live her life in the direct eye of others who constantly judged him and although he conducted himself disgracefully and completely in the wrong way, he was trying to protect his family and himself from any sort of harm. He had told her himself many times when they had been together, that the media was the bane of his life and he would do anything to protect his family and when it came to the press, he lost all train of rational thought. Unfortunately, she had now been at the end of that foolish and unfounded behaviour.

Feeling tears slip down her cheeks, Robyn put her own head into her hands. She couldn’t forgive him for what he had done, the way he had treated to her and spoke to her but she couldn’t walk away from him, even if she threatened to do so. She still loved him terribly. She slowly wheeled her chair over to him so there was only a foot between them, slightly concerned at how upset he was making himself, his body still trembling.

“I just don’t understand why you couldn’t have asked me Taron. You know you can talk to me about anything.” Her voice was quiet and low.

Taron lifted his head an inch off the table so his lay cheek lay on the cool surface instead of his forehead. His body had emptied of all of the energy he had and his head was pounding right at the bridge of his nose and behind his eyes. “I just saw red Robyn. I have no excuse for what I did. I saw the headline, I saw the comment and just lost it. There wasn’t a calm bone in my body that tried to stop me from ringing you and just letting my anger loose on you and I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Just to have asked me Taron would have been so easy.”

“Easier than you flying to New York.”

Robyn closed her eyes, trying not to smile. “I needed to give you a bollocking.”

“You did a perfect job.”

“You were so out of line Taron. You have really hurt me, really hurt me. I thought what we had couldn’t have been broken so quickly. I honestly have given you everything I have emotionally Taron. I have taken so many chances and risks for you.” Robyn started to cry a little. “I just don’t know what I am going to do Taron. You honestly think I could write something so disgusting about us?”

Taron lifted his head from the table and turned his chair to face her. He had seen her cry before, but he absolutely hated that he was to blame for the tears now on her cheeks. “I am so sorry Robyn. I know it is not enough, it will never be enough for you and I cannot explain it or myself or my actions. I can only ask that you do not give up on me or walk away from me because that will just…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “It will destroy me in so many ways.” Taking a chance, he moved his chair closer to her and reached out his hand to her and though he felt her pull away, their fingertips still touched. “I should have waited until Lyndsey called me back. I should have been a man and listened to my head and not my heart. I should never have spoken to you the way I did, said all those horrible things I said to you. I don’t believe any of them Robyn. I know without a doubt that I am here because of you, that I still owe you everything.” He slipped his hand a little further down hers, so his fingers rested on the inside of her hand. “You were absolutely right about me being selfish and thinking only about myself and how the media will perceive me and my family and it has been that way since we left the 7/11. Sure, I may have rung you to apologise when those nasty comments appeared but it really never occurred to me how much it could further affect you and for your job to now be at risk?” He linked his right hand with her left, relieved that she didn’t pull away this time. “I can help you fix that Robyn. I will make sure to fix it for you. I will get Lyndsey to help you with whatever you need and once this retraction has been made, I will make sure that the media are well aware that you have no connection with anything that is ever written online under your name. I am so sorry for the hurt I have caused you. I sorry for being a complete and utter tosspot.”

She fought so hard not to smile at him, but it was so hard when she could hear the genuine apology in his voice and his offer of help. Her lips rose in the smallest of smiles and she reached out to link her other hand with his, feeling Taron grip her fingers extremely tightly with hers. “I will not have you ever speak to me like that again, you understand Taron? If you have a problem with me or there is something we need to sort out, we will do it together as we always have in a civil manner with a proper conversation, like two adults. You will never, never ring me in such a rage again accusing me of doing something because I swear to God Taron and on my family’s life, it will be the end of me and you.”

Taron desperately wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks but didn’t dare take suck a risk when he had only just gotten her to talk to him so gave her hands a little squeeze instead. “I never want to see the hurt and pain in your eyes that I have caused ever again Robyn. I am so so sorry for all of this.”

Taron’s warm hands felt so nice on her cold ones, Robyn inwardly enjoyed the heat from them. “It cannot go back to the way it was either Taron. Not straight away. I haven’t fully forgiven you yet and I am still a little mad at you. We are going to have to work at our friendship and you are going to have to work very hard to build my trust back up again.”

“I will do whatever it is you need me to do Robyn.” Taron spoke quickly.

“The first thing you can do is compose a letter from you with help from Lyndsey and your team that I can email to every parent in my creche to explain the situation and what has happened and how it was not me and that my name, which has been associated with this comment, has nothing to actually do with me. I need some serious damage control back home.”

“It is done. I will call Lyndsey and get it done today and sent it to you so you will have it by tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.” Robyn took her hands from his and scrubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe falling tears away. “I need to get this mess sorted as quick as possible.”

Taron took her hands again and was so glad that she didn’t pull away from him once again, even allowing him to rub his thumbs over her knuckles. “You really flew all the way to New York to bollock me?” He asked her quietly.

“Couldn’t quite get you on the phone.”

Taron looked away from her face, still feeling such shame for his actions. “When do you have to fly home?”

“Nine tonight.”

Taron let go of her right hand and picked up his phone from the counter. It was just before four in the afternoon. He looked back to Robyn. “You actually came here for less than four hours to talk to me?”

“No, I came here to call you out for your shitty behaviour.”

Even though Taron knew Robyn was speaking to him, her words and body language clearly showed him that she was still completely pissed off with him, even if she let him hold her hands. “Robyn, I just… I have no words for you. I can’t even comprehend what I have put you through but I feel like I do need to say some sort of thank you for coming here to sort me out.”

“I came here for me Taron, not for you. I will never let anyone accuse me of something I haven’t done, especially even more so when they won’t let me defend myself.”

Closing his eyes, Taron lowered his head to his chest. He felt like an absolute fool. Robyn had been nothing but a friend to him and he had pushed her under a bus without a second thought. He really had never met a woman like her, who had given her all to help him and although he was completely ashamed and disgusted with his behaviour, he was glad he had a woman in his life, apart from his mother who was ready to reprimand him for this stupid actions and behaviour. It just stung him so much that his normal jolly Robyn was no where to be found in front of him. Letting go of her hands, he used his own to cover his face, so she couldn’t see the guilt in his eyes and the tears roll down his cheeks. He scratched at his face, raking his fingertips down his cheeks before covering his whole face again but he felt his hands being taken.

“You are going to hurt yourself.” Robyn’s voice was so soft and almost a whisper. “Promise me you will never do something like this again and if you are angry at something the media has said that you will talk to me. You cannot behave like this again Taron. I have a feeling that there are going to be so many more of these comments and posts, and you cannot react to each one in this way. I cannot fly half across an ocean each time I need to give out to you. You need to call me. It is ok to be angry but make sure you are angry at the right people, not those who love you so much even though you are a fucking…”

“Tosspot.” Finished Taron. “I will and always will.” He looked up to her and sighed glimpsing at last a hint of love that he was used to seeing when he looked at her in her eyes. He closed his own as she raised her right hand to brush a finger down his left cheek, his whole body freezing and his breath hitching as the trail of her finger blazed with fire on his skin.

“You have scratched yourself.” She said simply.

“I don’t care.” He replied, taking her hand from his face. “I am sorry.”

“I know.”

“Robyn, I am really sorry and I promise.”

“I know Taron.” She held his hands in hers, and watched as his eyes, now back to their beautiful green colour, searched hers. “I know.” She repeated.

“Did you bring anything with you?” He asked. “Do you have a coat? Your hands are so cold.”

“I have nothing Taron. I literally came with myself, passport, phone and my debit card and my hands are always cold.”

Taron frowned a little. “I know but they are freezing cold and not just Robyn cold.” He placed both her hands together before moving his own in a backwards and forwards motion on hers to rub some heat into them. “I can get you a coat. It is cold in New York.”

She tried not to show it, but she enjoyed how Taron tried to generate some heat into her hands. Now sitting in the make up trailer with her adrenaline gone, she realised how cold New York actually was and she shivered a little. “You are just in a suit.”

“But I get wrapped in a big fluffy coat in-between takes Robyn.”

She smiled a little. “I like your suit.”

“Better than my midnight blue one?” He asked holding his hands still against hers for a moment before starting to stroke hers again.

“No. That was a fucking spectacular suit.” Robyn did her best with a Scottish accent, enjoying the small laugh Taron gave. “You look good, if not tired and I know you have a headache.”

Taron stared at her. She always could read him so well. “I have no excuses for how I look and the headache is my own fault.” Taron stopped rubbing her hands and linked their fingers again. “I will get something from the medical tent for my head.” Robyn resisted every urge to take her hands from his and reach forward into his hair to scratch his head for him, knowing it was one way to help lift a pounding headache for him. “And I am going to get you a coat too. You are going to freeze.”

“Thanks.”

“We are going to ok right Robyn?” He asked her so quietly, his eyes searching the floor and couldn’t help the obvious sigh of relief as he felt her right hand on his left cheek, the cold of her palm seeping into his skin and it felt so wonderful. He immediately nuzzled deeper into her hand, trying to steal any sort of comfort from her that she was willing to give him. He placed his hand on hers, keeping the connection on his face, making sure she wouldn’t move her hand too quickly away from him.

“With time Taron.” She gently stroked his cheek. “We will be ok with time.”

The door of the make up trailer opened and Matthew walked up the steps and into the trailer. “Sorry Taron. I have been knocking.” He felt his own relief as he took in the scene in front of him, so glad to see that the atmosphere was clearer, the two looking much more comfortable with each other. “Lunch is over and we need to get started on this scene. I really need to get it done before the light fades.”

Turning his head, Robyn’s hand falling from his face, Taron looked to Matthew. “Yeah sure of course. I will be right there.”

“Robyn is more than welcome to come and watch, as along as she doesn’t try to re-write my script for me. Though I must say, I wish that had of been scripted and I needed a serious confrontation scene because it was epic. Also, I picked up all of these for you.” Matthew took another step into the trailer and placed the yellow post-its on the counter. “Just in case you wanted them. You have two minutes Taron and for one of those Stephanie will be in here to fix up your make up.”

“Thanks Matthew.” Replied Taron, though was inside was cringing a little when his friend and director described the bollocking that Robyn gave him as epic.

The door of the trailer closed and Taron turned to look at Robyn. “You brought my post-its with you.”

“Dramatic effect.” She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

Taron reached over for the post-its. “You want these?” He asked her.

“Please. I will put them back in my scrap book.” Robyn took them from his hands and put them back in her pockets of her hoodie.

The door of the trailer opened and a petite lady with brown hair in a bob walked in. “Taron, heard you need a top up?”

“Please Stephanie. This is my friend, Robyn.”

“Nice to meet you.” The two women shook hands and Robyn went to stand up but Stephanie shook her head. “You can stay where you are Robyn. I am going to stand. Right Taron, let’s have a look.”

The make-up artist, pushed Taron’s chair back a bit so she could stand in front of him and with her hand under his chin, moved his head to check his face. “What did you do to yourself?” She asked him deciding he needed a complete overhaul and fresh face. “You have a scratch on your cheek.”

“Caught myself with a fingernail.” He answered.

“Gonna have to try and cover it Taron.”

“Whatever you need to do Stephanie.”

With quick professional movements, she cleaned Taron’s face of the smudged make up first, wiping the scratch with a cotton wool pad, before she quickly applied the required make up needed for the scene, adding a little extra to hide the redness from the scratch on his cheek and under his eyes. Robyn watched on a little intrigued. She knew he had to wear make-up on set but it was strange watching it being brushed and sponged onto his face and she got a little kick out of it. It took Stephanie about two minutes to get Taron prepped for the scene, fixing his hair into the slicked back Eggsy look with some hairspray and she stood back once she was finished.

“All done and you are good to go.”

“Thanks Stephanie.” Taron stood up and picked up his Eggsy glasses and phone and handed his phone to Robyn. “Would you mind this for me?” He asked her.

“Of course.” Robyn took the phone and followed Taron out of the trailer but stopped once he was down the steps and outside the trailer. He turned around to face her.

“Thanks for coming to sort me out. I needed it. Really needed it. I was a complete arsehole to you Robyn. You didn’t deserve any of what I did and I will swear to keep my promise and make sure that I talk to you and talk to you properly and only with the upmost respect and love that I have for you.” With a step closer to her, Taron placed a quick kiss on her forehead and then turned away from her and with a jog, back towards the steps of the park where Matthew and his co-star were waiting for him, ignoring how his head was still pounding, feeling nothing but relief that he and Robyn were on speaking terms again and she had willingly given him a little bit of the comfort he craved.

Now that Taron was no longer in her presence, Robyn felt at a bit of a loss standing behind the scenes on a movie set after storming her way in and making a huge spectacle of confronting Taron on the steps of Bryant Park, in front of the whole crew and cast. She looked down to the ground, feeling a little embarrassed as she could feel many pairs of eyes staring at her. She had been absolutely set in her ways of coming to New York to take Taron to task for his behaviour and although it was still tense between them, their issues had been talked through a little and she felt a lot better that she got to help him see sense about the whole situation but now that it was done, she realised that everyone had heard every word she had said to Taron and she knew they were a whole lot of people judging her for her own behaviour, even if she felt she was right to confront Taron. She didn’t know what do to now or where to go. She looked at Taron’s phone in her hand and swiping the screen saw that it was just after four. She needed to be back at JFK by six to make her flight home, so she had about an hour before she needed to hail a cab to take her to the airport. She swiped the screen again and even though she didn’t want to, she found herself smiling at the picture Taron now had as his lock screen, one of her and him together at Elton’s, both smiling as Taron took the selfie, both of the wearing the same goofy grin on their face.

“Robyn?” He attention was taken from the picture as Matthew walked over to her and in his hands, he carried a large black coat. “Taron told me you needed a coat. You want to use this one that he has been wearing? We don’t actually have another one set.”

“He will need it.”

“He told me you would say that but he is going to be busy filming these scenes on the steps for a while. It’s a quick little fight sequence. It will keep him warm. You take the coat.”

Stepped closer to Matthew, Robyn turned so she could slip her hands into the fleece lined coat, pulling the sleeves up as they were too long for her hands. It felt so snuggly and warm inside and as she fixed the hood and collar, she inhaled, smiling as that all too familiar and comforting scent of Taron filled her senses. She turned back around to Matthew. “Thank you. Erm, I am sorry for all the commotion on the steps. Really sorry. I kind of just barged onto your expensive movie set and took over and let rip and probably ruined thousands of pounds worth of tape or equipment as well as wasting precious filming time. I know your schedule has been so tight especially ‘cos you had to move the whole process because of what happened to Taron but I am just really sorry. Probably not the best time and place but he really pissed me off and he needed to know it.”

Matthew grinned. “Nothing like a woman to put a man in his place and no need to say sorry. I knew something was wrong yesterday and even more so today when Taron stepped on set and screwed up every take. Granted probably not the best place for an argument on the steps of a park in New York city.”

“Oh Jesus, it is going to be all over the news now.”

“Don’t worry Robyn. Completely closed set and everyone has already signed a non-disclosure agreement.”

“Yeah but I wasn’t exactly using a whispered voice. I am sure it travelled down the steps.”

“Hey we are filming a movie. It could have been part of the scene.”

“And me rushing away from the set. Oh, dear God, I have just caused so much more mess for us.”

Matthew took a step closer to her watching as she started to fret. “Hey now. Let’s not start that worrying ok? Like I said, it is a closed set and we are filming in New York on one of the busiest streets. It is really loud here and I doubt anyone heard. Sure, you were angry but you weren’t that loud.” Matthew watched as the young woman in front of him paled. He had complete and utter respect for her, for what she did and very much approved of Taron’s choice of his newest love interest, even if she didn’t realise just yet how her actions showed how much she loved him too. “Hey Robyn, don’t over think it ok? There was a reason you flew all the way here to talk to him and as far as I can tell, a lot of shit has been sorted right?” Robyn nodded. “Ok well look when the filming day is done, you know Taron will be on the phone to Lyndsey to talk to her about this and if you are photographed together, they can say you came to visit him. It’s Christmas in New York. It is easy to make up a story of Taron inviting you out to New York to soak up the atmosphere.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Let me put it this way, would you rather be photographed here with him and have the shit sorted, or still be at home still furious with him.”

“I would much rather be there.”

Matthew smiled. “Well then, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves ok? I know he can be a pain in the arse and be absolutely frustrating as hell, but deep down he would do anything for you and loves you more than you actually know. Right now, sure it might not look like it, but he does. He will sort it out just like he will sort out whatever else he promised you. So why don’t you come and have a look at the magic of movie making with me. We can watch Taron in action.”

“Yeah alright.”

Robyn followed Matthew to where she had met him first and stood behind the monitor. He called out a few directions to the actors and camera crew and once everyone was in place and knew where they were starting from, he shouted action, the scene on the steps finally playing out the way he wanted it.

It was a treat watching Taron work and although it did spoil a little bit of the movie magic, it was interesting to see how the scene was filmed, watching Taron hit every mark in perfect sync with his co-star. She felt herself gasp a few times as Taron’s character took a few hits, even though she knew it wasn’t real, it really looked like he had been punched in the stomach a few times as well as his face. The hour flew by and she knew Matthew was delighted with the scenes he had captured as he fist pumped the air and laughed and high fived his assistant when he yelled cut.

“That is what I am fucking talking about!” He turned to look at Robyn. “Can you please stay for the entire schedule of the movie to give Taron a good old tongue lashing before he films a scene. Haven’t had a string of scenes run so smoothly in two days.”

Robyn smiled a little. “If it is ok with you, the next time I come and visit him will be for a different reason. I don’t ever want a repeat of today. Also is there any way I can get a hold of Taron quickly please. I need to get back to the airport.”

“Wait you are going back home?” Asked Matthew.

“Yeah. My flight is at nine tonight. I have to be work tomorrow at nine thirty.”

“You really only came to talk to him.”

“Yep. Is it ok to take him away for five minutes? Just to say bye.”

“Yeah of course. I will get him.”

Robyn stood as she was behind the monitor, the crew busy running around her and as she still felt really out of place, she stood quietly waiting.

“Robyn!” Taron ran up to her, a little sheen on his face from the effort of acting out his hand to hand combat. “Matthew told me you need to go.”

“Yeah Taron, I have to get back to JFK and there is going to be a lot of traffic.”

He reached for her right hand and linking his left fingers with hers, guided her to a quieter part of the set, where there wasn’t as much activity and they were slightly hidden between two tents. Once he was happy that they had a little bit of privacy he turned to her. “I won’t ask you to stay because I know you can’t, even though I would give anything to have more time with you, just a night.” He slipped his other hand into her free one. “I will do everything and more to fix this Robyn and to stop it from happening again and I will email that letter onto you this evening, once I finish filming, asking my team to help me. I know I have let you down and I know I have hurt you and there is nothing else I can say to explain my actions. I can only offer another apology to you and hope someday you can forgive me for what I have done. I will keep my promise to talk to you as we have always done and not to over react in such a disgraceful manner. I can only hope that in time we can be as close as we were.” Taron let go of her left hand and brushed some strands of her hair that had come lose from her pony tail away. He fixed them behind her ear, lightly touching the hoop ear ring in her cartilage piercing. Last time he saw her it was a small round white diamond. His eyes wandered to her tragus piercing, smiling to see that the jewellery he had bought her was still in her ear. He then looked to her high pony and let his fingers run through the long strands, keeping some in between in thumb and index finger. “Robyn…”

“Hmmm.” She had her eyes on him the whole time, enjoying how he was trying to waste some time by playing with her hair.

“Did you dye your hair pink?”

For the first time she arrived in New York a genuine smile filled her lips. “Maybe. Just a little bit.”

“When did you do this?” He asked looking down to her, a grin finding his lips when he saw one on hers. He didn’t think he would see her smile before she left him and it was such a beautiful sight to see.

“A few weeks ago.”

“Is this because of the hair chalk?” He asked her, pulling the inch of pink hair from her pony tail.

“Possibly. When we were talking about it, I decided to just do it again.”

“I like it.”

“Thanks Taron.”

He brought his attention back to her face and smiled a little sadly. “You have to go.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Robyn?” Asked Taron.

“Yeah?”

“Can I hug you?”

It was a sentence she never thought Taron would ever have to ask her, as he generally just pulled her close for a hug when he felt like it but now he was asking her permission and that hurt her so much more than the pain he had caused from his phone calls and anger towards her. His voice sounded so sad and tentative, his whole body almost curling into itself after he had asked, ready for her rejection.

Without a second thought, she shrugged the big black coat from her body and almost flung herself at him, glad he was able to keep his balance and the two of them standing, his two arms squeezing her tight against him, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his going round her waist. He buried his head into her neck, his cheek resting against soft skin that was warm and inviting. He really didn’t think she was going to say yes when he asked for a hug, and moved one hand to back of her head to squish her a little deeper under his chin, giving everything he had to the hug. He closed his eyes tight and sighed when he felt her fingers dip into the hair as his bottom of his head, enjoying as she gently ran her finger tips in soothing circles. He never thought he was going to feel this close to her so soon after everything that happened and every part of his body was tingling.

Robyn loved it when Taron tucked her under his chin and adored the little sigh she heard from him as she started to massage the nape of his neck. However discouraged she was by his stubborn mindset, she would never be able to refuse a hug from him, especially when he had been so honest about his intentions and promise to do his best rather than promising not to do it again. It was an answer she respected so much more than a promise that would have been too hard to keep. They were bound to have their disagreements in the future, but she knew Taron would definitely think before he spoke the next time. She moved her head a little so she could rest it over his heart, hearing it race under her ear, loving how he tried to hold her even closer to his body. With the coat off, she could feel the chill from the late afternoon air but Taron was his usually warm self and his body heat felt wonderful against her, even a littler warmer due to the exertion of the scene he was just filming.

“Thank you for my hug.” He whispered into her neck, placing a small kiss on her skin. “Thanks for knocking some sense back into my head too.” He moved a little away from her but kept his arms around her. “I am sorry.” He said in the quietest voice, the words filled with every positive emotion he could find. “And I love you.” He added, dipping his head to kiss her cheek. He lingered a little with the kiss before standing up straight.

Robyn moved her hands from around his shoulders and to his face. She put a little gentle pressure on his cheeks to make him dip his head down. “Don’t you ever, ever treat me like that again.” She stood on her toes, leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. “And I love you too.” She replied just as quiet.

It was another tight hug that conveyed enough for them to know that although the air was clear, a lot more needed to be said between the pair when they had more time.

Taron gave her one last squeeze and then let her go. He reached down behind her and picked up the coat. “Bring this with you. It is still really cold and you can use it to sleep with on the plane home.”

Robyn accepted the coat and gladly put it back on, missing the warmth Taron’s body provided her. “You won’t need it?” She asked him as she took his phone from one of the pockets.

“Nah. I think Matthew is going to keep me pretty busy for the rest of the day. I have quite a bit of filming to catch up on.”

“Thank you.” She handed him his phone. “I had better go.”

“Yeah I know. I can walk you to the barriers, help you with the cab.”

“I got it Taron but thanks. You head back to Matthew.”

“Please text me when you are on the plane. I won’t be able to answer it straight away but I will as soon as I can and I will call you once I have sent the email.”

“Ok Taron. So, I will talk to you later?”

“Yeah you will.” Taron had almost called her ‘chicken’ but stopped himself, knowing it was not the right place or time or if that nickname would ever even come back into play. “Have a safe flight.”

Robyn turned and walked away from him, coming out of their little hiding place and making her way through the all the gear, wires, boxes and crew to head back towards the barriers. Even with their hug, their parting was a little strained and awkward and she sighed as she ducked under the barrier to leave the set and mingle in the crowd walking down sixth avenue. They had an understanding between each other and she knew Taron was completely shook by her appearance in New York and the way she had approached him. She didn’t know how it was all going to play out and she had no plan in her mind except to challenge Taron. What she did know was that she was glad he had actually listened to her and listened to her properly, finally understanding how he wasn’t the only one affected by what the media said about them. She was so grateful for Lyndsey and her quick response to the story and was so glad there was going to be a positive outcome for her and her work. A statement from Taron himself circulating to all of the parents would take the heat from her. She stood at the corner of sixth and thirty-fifth street and held her hand out to hail a cab, one stopping immediately. She opened the door and got in greeting the driver.

“JFK Terminal five please.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks.”

Robyn sat back in the car, snuggling into the coat Taron had given her. She closed her eyes and sighed. One thing she knew and knew for certain was that Taron Egerton was playing mayhem with her emotions and when she left JFK four hours ago she was absolutely sickened by him, but now as she made her way back, she found herself tingling with the usual spark that always appeared when she thought about him. She knew the next time they met up would be a serious test for them and it would either bring them even closer together or push them further apart and away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have come to the end of another story in the Robyn and Taron series. :)   
> Just a fiery short little one to tie everyone over until I am ready to post some more! ;) Who was very worried there for a minute? As if I could ever let them fall out!   
> Thanks as always for all the comments, kudos and reads!  
> Suze :) xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so now I can explain some of the story. I wanted to do it at the beginning but it would have been such a spoiler. I know during the Christmas period there is a Christmas market in Bryant Park in New York (I was there last year) but for the purpose of the story, that market isn't on and just take it for granted that it would be possible to close off part of 6th Avenue and film a movie easily.
> 
> Again it is all fiction with as much reality as I can put in there but I wanted to explain that I do know these things but just choosing to write it my way! :)


End file.
